deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Gravity
Zero Gravity is a gameplay mechanic first introduced in Dead Space and is featured'' extensively in later games. Zero-G is, as its name suggest, a state of absolute zero gravity. In this state, the player is able to traverse special areas that are normally impassable through the use of gravity boots and suit thrusters. Areas devoid of gravity usually present an objective that, in order to be reached, the player must successfully maneuver through the zone. Gameplay Dead Space When jumping, Isaac Clarke will fly slowly toward his target before landing on it. Isaac can then traverse the surface using his gravity boots. If a jump is not possible, the ammo counter will flash red and beep. Remember that while you can only jump onto flat surfaces, sometimes a curved corner will allow you to change walls. Lurkers and Leapers can both be encountered in zero gravity. Leapers will tend to follow you and engage you in melee combat on whatever surface you stand on, but Lurkers are incapable of their melee-ranged attacks in zero-gravity. Their only attack pattern is to fire their projectiles at Isaac. This can be exploited as they are incapable of leaping away from Isaac if he closed to melee range, only running a few yards away before trying to line up another shot. They can be easily stomped to death. On the ''Ishimura, Zero-G played an important role in entertainment, exemplified by Zero-G Basketball, a popular sport among crew members. It also seemed to have a medical use as seen by the Zero-G therapy rooms. Dead Space 2 & 3 In Dead Space 2 & 3, Isaac can move freely in Zero-G areas with the aid of thrusters from his RIG, instead of being confined to jumping to and from floors and walls. He can also shoot while floating and change direction in mid-flight, allowing for more varied scenarios and battles. Combat Tips *It is almost impossible to get cornered in Zero-G, as you can simply jump away or run away if the area is open enough. This also means enemies can attack at any angle, this is especially true with Lurkers. *In almost every Zero-G area there are at least a few explosives floating around. Use Kinesis to toss these at enemies and conserve your ammo. *Weapons such as the Pulse Rifle, Plasma Cutter, and Contact Beam excel in Zero-G, as the instantaneous travel of the rounds makes shooting in the larger rooms not an issue. Weapons such as the Line Gun, Flamethrower, Ripper, and Force Gun don't fare well in Zero-G environments unless the enemy, such as the Leaper, has chosen to attack you as it cannot change course after leaping. The only enemies encountered in Zero-G are Lurkers and Leapers - both of which are very agile in Zero-G and can be quite hard to hit with slow moving projectiles. It's also impractical to let them get any where near you as you can snipe them from a distance with the Plasma Cutter or Pulse Rifle. *Watch for environmental hazards. In Zero-G it can be easy to float out into space, get squashed by machinery, or get pulverized by flying boulders. *The enhanced versions of Necromorphs are often difficult to see in Zero-G environments. *In Dead Space 2, Leapers no longer appear in Zero-G. The only Necromorphs you will encounter are Lurkers and Nests. *Dead Space 3 features anti-gravity producing panels, which are required to reach certain areas. Trivia * Chapter 12 features an artificial gravity chamber despite being on the surface of Aegis VII, leading to the likely conclusion of the existence of anti-gravity panels or an unknown device of similar effect. ** Similar devices are seen in Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 3, such as anti-gravity beds that allows the rester to hover suspended in the air and alien anti-gravity platforms. Though there are still no known human designed anti-gravity floor-panels. * In Chapter 9, you can literally jump through the opening and into space. You will continue to fly until you reach a certain distance. At that point Isaac will die and float in space until a checkpoint is reloaded. * It is notable, in zero gravity areas, that Isaac will adopt a more upright stance, due to no longer being weighed down by his equipment. * Objects in motion have a constant velocity when not acted upon by forces yet the suit thrusters continuously burns, when at motion, but the player keeps a constant velocity. Because the thrusters do not disengage, allowing the player to drift, and the player's velocity does not increase but remains constant, Newton's first law of motion is violated. Gallery File:P20.jpg|Isaac performs a Zero-G jump File:DS2ZG.jpg|Zero Gravity in Dead Space 2 es:Gravedad cero Category:Gameplay